My Secret Double Life
by Mysti123
Summary: Ino is Konoha's hotest pop star Ayaka Nakamura! But no one knows her secret! At school she is the "it girl"! Life's got to be perfect right? Well think again!
1. Hi I'm Yamanaka Ino!

**Mysti: Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Ino's Pov

I look into the shiny mirror with eight light bulbs on it. How do I know? Well I ordered them for my dressing room, eight is my lucky number. Either ways I'm Yamanaka Ino, my friends knows me as the energetic, perky and popular high school girl. But what they don't know is I'm Ayaka Nakamura, the number hottest one pop star in Konoha. I have to wear a brown wig with black highlights. (I might upload a picture) with brown contact lens. Why, you might ask again. Well no one knows that I live a secret double life as a celeb and I would rather keep it that way. However my parents and my best friend Sakura Haruno know my secret. Right now I'm just about to go on stage for another crazy night singing!

Konoha High…

"Ino, Ino? INO!" I looked up from my lunch to see Sakura.

"What" I asked.

"Usually lunch is your favorite subject!" Sakura Laughs.

"Ha, ha very funny. I'm just tired that's all." I replied.

"Who are you and what have you done with my high energy friend?" Sakura teases.

"Stop it Sakura! It was a crazy night last night." I snapped.

"Whatever snappy!" Sakura says.

I glared at Sakura.

"Hpm!" Sakura grunts.

"Hey Ino!" Ten Ten says.

"Sup?" Geez won't this people leave me alone?

"Guess what, this is the latest issue of Konoha Girlz!" Ten Ten exclaimed. "And guess who's on the cover again! Ayaka! She is so cool!"

"Yeah you're right!" Exclaimed Neji and Sasuke.

"Hi Neji!" I said dreamily.

"Neji and Ino sitting on a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Sakura sings.

"Shut up Sakura! Everyone knows that I never kissed Neji on a tree!" I pushed her!

"Hey Ino isn't that the new girl Hinata?" Ten Ten asked.

"Yeah! I mean everyone knows that this is the poplars table!" I replied.

"Er… um…hi…er…ma…may I sit h…here?" Hinata asked.

"N…" I said. The Sasuke put his hand over my mouth.

"Sure!" He said.

The Rock Lee and Naruto walk over. "Hey Sakura Chan! You want to go on a date?" "Sakura Chan you're looking very youthful today! You want to go on a date?" Naruto and Lee ask.

"EW no freak and geek!" Sakura yelled disgusted.

"Nerd magnet!" I teased.

Sakura glares at me.

After school at Ino's house…

"I can't believe Sasuke let the new girl sit on OUR table!" I exclaimed.

"May be she hypnotized him!" Sakura replies.

"May be we should just exclude him from our table!" I said.

"No way! He's too cute to exclude!" Sakura exclaims.

"Sakura honey, you just need to make your move on him! It's like almost impossible you guys will not hook up!" I said.

"I suppose you're right!" Sakura replies.

"Unless he thinks you're too much of a nerd magnet for him!" I teased.

"Hpm! Don't you have to finish writing that new song!" Sakura smirks.

"You mean "I Like You, But I Don't Love You"? I'm already done with that song! Want to help me with the dance moves though?" I replied then asked.

"Sure!" Sakura replies.

I plucked my pink iPod into my pink iDog. The fast catchy tune of "I Like You, But I Don't Love You" started playing!

* * *

**Mysti Again: I really like this idea! I'll update soon!!**


	2. The New Girl

**Mysti here: Ino is soo evil! Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It's math class. The class that is not fit for humans. Most of the students are day dreaming and doodling happily. The blond girl sitting next to the pink haired girl looks extremely mad though. She is grinding that pencil as hard as she can to the paper, writing over and over again "I hate the new girl!"

Ino's POV…

I cannot believe that stupid new bitch (sorry Hinata lovers I like Hinata but Ino does not) is actually sitting with us! I cannot believe Sasuke even let her sit on our table! I mean he is a popular too like me, he should know the rules! She belongs in the losers table with Naruto! Just thinking of her stupid name makes me so mad! Hinata, isn't that a stupid name?!

Sakura's POV…

Whoa Ino seems really mad!! I mean I usually focus in every class, but her anger is really distracting me. Well I won't want to be Hinata right know, Ino probably have something nasty up her couture sleeve!

Hinata's POV

Everyone seems so nice especially Sasuke!

"Pst Hinata could you past this note to Neji?" Ino asked whispering.

"S..sure." I answered.

"Hyuuga Hinata I'll see you in detention during lunch!" Kakashi sensai yelled.

I blushed. That was so embarrassing!

Ino's Pov

I was so surprised! Hinata and Neji are related?!

Later at lunch…

"Hey Neji! Are you and that new girl related?!" I asked.

"Yeah she transferred to our school. I hate her so much!" Neji replied.

"Ino I just heard Sasuke asking the new girl to the café!" Sakura exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"We've got to do some damage control!" Sakura said.

"Let's spy on her!" I replied

"It good to have a smart friend like you!" Sakura said.

"I know." I replied.

At the café…

"Why are we hiding in the bush?!" I asked

"Because this is a good place to hid and spy on them!" Sakura whispered back.

"What do you think they're doing?"I asked Sakura.

"Oh my gosh they are moving closer towards each other!" Sakura hissed.

"You don't mean…" I whispered with dread.

"I think…"Sakura whispered.

"Okay, I have a plan! I'll get a cappuccino and you wait here!" I whispered back. This plan is going to be SO perfect!!

Normal POV…

The blond girl now holding a cappuccino headed towards the heart throb.

"Hey Sasuke!" The blond girl wraps her arms around the boy right before the Hyuuga's lips meet his.

"Err… hi Ino." Sasuke said bluntly.

"So what are yo…Opps! I'm sorry Hinata!" Ino said sarcastically as she "accidentally" spills her cappuccino on Hinata.

"I...It's o…o…kay…" Hinata said.

"Well you better wash it off in the bathroom!" Ino smirks.

Hinata heads off the bathroom leaving Sasuke and Ino alone.

"So Sasuke what were you doing with the new girl?" Ino asked while sitting down on Hinata's sit.

"Oh it's nothing." Sasuke replies.

"Well never mind, I won't tell anyone you're hanging around the new girl!" Ino said.

"Ino, I don't think you should call Hinata "the new girl"!" Sasuke replies.

"Sasuke, you know that if anyone found out you're hanging out with the new girl you'll become known as the school dork! Besides poplars and weirdos never mix. She belongs on the losers table with Naruto!" Ino says, calmly.

"Ino, Hinata is not a weirdo!" Sasuke says, clearly starting to get angry.

"Hinata is weirdo! I mean what is with the way she talks?!" Ino says while looking at her perfectly manicured fingernails.

"Ino stop it! Just because she is new doesn't mean she is not cool!" Sasuke yells.

"Cool?! What do you know about cool?! You never even kissed before and I'm not going to let you ruin your first kiss by kissing a weirdo!" Ino yelled back.

"Ino you're the one who does not know what is cool! Anyone cool will not be so mean!" Sasuke yelled in Ino's face.

"I'm just trying to set you straight. There are plenty of other girls who are not weird. Like Sakura for example." Ino said.

"Please, like I would ever date someone so pathetic!" Sasuke calmed down a bit.

"You think I'm pathetic?!" Sakura ran out from behind the bush, slaps Sasuke then runs of crying.

"See what you did now Sas Sas."Ino said.

"Ino you've gone too far! I'm leaving!" Sasuke yelled as he left.

Ino's POV…

This plan is going perfectly! Now Hinata's turn! To the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom I saw Hinata washing her T-shirt. Hehe, this is going to be so sweet!! Oh yeah!!

"Hi Hinata! I'm so sorry for spilling the cappuccino on your shirt. I promise I'll dry clean it for you." I said.

"Th…thanks." Hinata said in her weird way.

"Hinata there's something I got to tell you. There's no easy way to say this but…Sasuke has ditched you! He told me to tell you this…I'm sorry Hinata." I said in the sweetest voice I could make.

"H…he left?" Hinata said, starting to cry.

"I'm sorry Hinata. But I do know someone who might like you." I said while "comforting" her.

"It's okay. I…I…never liked h…im anyways." Hinata cries.

"But still I think Naruto will be perfect for you." I suggested.

"Thanks Ino. I… I…have…to..go..now." Hinata also runs of crying.

After she left I said to myself "Perfect."

At Ino's house…

"Sakura I know you're bumped but Sasuke is an idiot you shouldn't care about what he says." I said.

"I guess. Hey Ino, what do you do when you're bumped?" Sakura asked.

"Performing on stage always cheer me up!" I replied.

"I wish I'm a celeb too. Then I could go with you to concerts to cheer up!" Sakura says.

"May be you can! I have an idea! Let's go shopping this weekend, you could be Ayaka's super cool friend who always goes to concerts with her! We could help you think of a totally cool name!" I exclaimed.

"I love that idea Ino! Thanks, for always being so nice to me." Sakura smiles.

"Oh and by the way Sakura I broke up the dream couple already." I smiled back.

* * *

**Myati again: What will happern to Hinata and Sasuke and what will Sakura's celeb live be like? Find out next chapter!**

* * *


End file.
